


A Real Hero

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Annie has a brother, Crossdressing, Natural born superhero, OC is more powerful than Homelander.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: he seven has a new member one who born with his powers that stronger than homelander.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. welcoming to the seven

**No One P.O.V.**

Two duo are in the backstage waiting to be announced one dress white and gold nervous as hell and the other wears black looking bored and uninterested.

"Aren't you nervous?" the one in white asked

"No, Starlight I'm not in fact why the hell did bring me here?" Reign asked

" because, Mom may have send in your application" Starlight said nervously

" are you fucking kidding me, why the hell would she do that. I told time and time again I'm not in for this superhero shit" Reign hissed. Starlight grimince knowing that her brother never wanted to join the vought. Before they continued, The Deep came on stage then announced the two siblings..

"But now, as we turn towards the future, I'd like to introduce two very special heroes. And I, for one, can't wait to work with them. Please welcome Starlight and Regin." The Deep announced. Ashley pushed Starlight out and was going to push Reign but he gave a glare with a bit of heat vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Starlight Reign, and the Deep! " Madelyn greeted. Starlight and The Deep wave but Reign crossed his arms then nodded. Madelyn frowned a bit at Reign but said nothing knowing that he doesn't want to be here. But she did not lettinh him go especially with he carried homelander's power.

Timeskip

The trio came out of the elevator but Reign wanted to go to the restroom. THe Deep show Starlight the conference room.

"Pretty cool, huh? Oh, hey, check this out. We have two WorldView-4 satellites in geocentric orbit. We can essentially read a getaway car's license plate from 380 miles up." The Deep Bragged.

"That is just... I mean, I was working with a police scanner that I bought on eBay." Starlight said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, not anymore you're not. Oh, and wait till you check out the dining room. We, uh, may or may not have stolen Miro from Gramercy Tavern. Yeah, he's fan-fucking-tastic." The

Deep said smugly.

"That's his, isn't it?" she asked, pointing at the chair.

"Homelander's? Yeah. But you'll have your own soon. Here. Come on." The Deep pull out the chair "Give it a test drive. Come on. Oh, you, you okay?" he asked.

"It's just... I used to stand in the mirror, pretending to be where I am right now" Starlight explained.

"You know something? On my first day, I, uh... Well, I felt like a fraud. Yeah. But the good news is, everybody feels that way." he said.

"Thank you." she replied

"And, hey, we're a team now. We'll help each other out. I bet growing up you had a poster of Homelander on your wall, huh?"

"No, actually, I... I don't know, Homelander's so... He's like Jesus or something. If you want to know the truth, I actually had a poster of you." starlight fangirl abit.

"Really?" he asked

**Short Timeskip**

"Whoa, whoa, wh-wh-whoa, hey. Look, you're gorgeous. I'm not I'm not talking about sex, just a little bit of pole-smoking. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. It's just a question of how bad you want to be in The Seven?." The Deep asked after pulling his pants back up wanting a blowjob from starlight.

" I have a better question" asked a familiar voice. In a blink of an eye The deep was slam into the wall. " How badly do you want to die" Reign Growled eyes glowing red. The deep was paling and pissing his pants.

" Hey, man we were just talking, yeah just talking" The deep shaking explain to a piss of brother.

" BULLSHIT, I HAVE SUPER HEARING I HEARD EVERYONE FUCKING WORDS YOU SAID" Reign yelled " here what going you are going to walk away and you if ever pull this shit again, you get one hell of a sunburn got it" Reign eyes glow brighter. The deep nodded then Reign let go. The Deep ran for his life, Starlight latch to her brother crying while Reign hug his sister whisper comforting words.

**Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting a Lighting bitch

Reign P.O.V.

Man patrol was busy, Hey even if I don't like being a hero but I admit I enjoy helping people. I just got finish saving people from a burning building now I'm chilling with some tunes. 

Don't you pay them any mind

Don't you pay them any mind

You know this happens every time

Now, don't you pay them any mind

I stopped because I felt a tap on my shoulder. At first I ignored it but I felt a shock. I huffed and pulled out my earbud then turned to see who but Regret seeing it the last person I ever wanted to see.

No one P.O.V.

" aw, Fuck me" Reign muttered. the person didn't look offended when he heard him.

" Is that an invention? Because we come to my place and try out my new strap--" she stops when she Reign laser glare. " I'm not in the mood you racist neo nazi lightning shitting bitch" Reign ranted. Stormfront just smirk and walk toward " oh Dami, cant we just fuck then makeup"

"No no and hell no, not after what you did to Jerome"

" are you ever going to let that go?" she asked uncaring

"You burn my FUCKING BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH" he yelled.

" well, I love you first and their no fucking giving you up, to some fucking wannabe ass n--"

" Watch it bitch or else" he threatened eye light up brighter.

"fine, but I don't regret it I fucking love you" she said caressing his face but Reign pull away.

" you a fucking psycho" he spat.

" Psycho who wants to have your children," she said rubbing her breast then grabs Reign ass which made him jump away.

"stay the fuck away from me" he said trying to keep the blush down.

"Fine, but to let you know I'm still waiting and thinking how we're gonna take turns pounding out each other" she licks her lips thinking " I think I just cum a bit". Reign freaking and shudder from just hearing that.

" what in god's name are you even doing here?" he asked, trying that image out.

" Oh here to congratulate you for joining the seven if you know what i mean." she winked. Reign heard his sister calling him.

" oh I hear my sister calling late bitch." he flew off without a reply.

" someday you'll be mine someday" she vowed.

Time skip

Reign and starlight walk to the main conference room and see all of the seven sitting down. Homelander standing by the window.

"Starlight, Reign. Don't want to be late to your first official meeting. I had a whole welcome speech planned." Homelander said with a camera smile he has on.

"Sorry, sir/whatever" they said, Starlight nudged her brother.

"Please, Homelander's fine." he said, sitting down.

"Beginning to wonder if you'd even show up. I mean, all that pressure, it's a lot for anyone to swallow." the Deep said then pale seeing the death reign was giving him.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Starlight said in confidence which made her brother look impressed.

" Can we get back to this, please? This is a serious crime. These assholes pirated my movie three weeks before release, and you can't walk down 5th Avenue without bumping into a table of unlicensed Homelander shirts. Copyright infringement is costing Vought $1.2 billion per year. That's money out of our pockets. We've all got, what, four points each?" translucent ranted. reign looked disgusted after hearing that.

"What the fuck? You got four points?" A-train said angrily

"Am I missing something?" Reign whispered to His sister who shrugged in return.

"And clearly better lawyers." Queen Maeve said in boredom.

Reign was eating a donut and offered one to his sister. " when did you get donuts?"she whisper " Two second ago" he replied "and bring anyone else any" he gave a look that said 'fuck everyone else' and kept eating.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, come on. Stop. What's Starlight gonna think? Listening to us haggling over nickels. We're The Seven, for God's sake. Whether we're out there or we're in here. Now, what I do want to hear is who you saved this week. Huh? Who's up for that? Black Noir. Let's start with you, man." Homelander said.

After the meeting Reign wanted to head to his apartment but stopped by Meave.

" you're Reign right the guy who have the same powers as Homelander"

" Yeah that me and?" he asked uninterestedly.

" you don't want to be here do you?" she asked

" no, I don't"

" then why are you still here?" she asked

"Someone has to look out for her, since one of you thinks it's funny to shove their dick into someone's face" he snarled.

" listen, Kevin did was unforgivable but"

" there is no but in this, he lucky I didn't ripped his head and shove it up his ass"

" look you are gonna have to work him sometimes same with starlight" she said

"Like hell we are"

"what so you just gonna ruin this for her" she got slammed to the wall while Reign handed her throat. Eyes light up ready to fire. " go ahead do it and see what happens" reign for a second let her go.

" what the fuck do you want"

"for one for you and starlight to try to behave and you to act like you care to be here." she said rubbing her throat.

" let me guessed stillwell" Meave nodded to confirm" and the second"

" I can get Kevin punished and look out for your sister if you do one thing for me" she smirked.

"what" he asked annoyed. she walked toward him and whispered to his ear. "hell no lady you doing exactly what he tried to do" he snarled.

" The only difference I can back my claim" she sat on a table. " so do we have a deal" she held out her hand. Reign shook her hand then meave pull down her panties and lift her skirt" still hungry"

'sis I'm doing this for you, mom you can go to hell' Reign thought as got to his knees

5 min later

Reign walked out the conference wiping his mouth and Maeve walked out looking satisfied.

" Welcome to the big league kid," she said walking away. leaving Reign to his thoughts.

Please comments


	3. Chapter 3: talking with homelander

Damian Pov

After I did what I did, Maeve once stopped me again only to apologize for what she did. It turns out that bitch stilwell made her do that just to blackmail me for control.

"Well, if you put in like that then I forgive you" what she my favorite hero.

"thanks, plus don't tell anyone I really gay," she confess boy did that shock me. "Well right now a little bi. because boy do you know how to please a girl." ok I have a bit I feel a little pride at.

"Listen if you really wanna make it up for me please look out for Annie?" I asked

" Sure kid I'll keep an eye on her the least I can do makeup for I did." she agreed.

"cool and can I get an autograph?" I asked don't judge, I'm still a fan. she laughed and then gave me one.

Next day 

I walked with Annie in the building she was telling me she met some guy that gave her the confidence she has yesterday  
I walked with Annie in the building she was telling me she met some guy that gave her the confidence she has yesterday.

" Well that's great and who knows maybe he's the one." I joked. she playfully punched me in the arm and faked being hurt making her laugh.

"hey I heard stormfront show up" she was concerned for me knowing how crazy that bitch was.

"yeah she wanted to congratulate me for joining the seven." I wonder if we are still calling it the seven knowing that there are more than seven of us.

"It's really scary seeing how much she obsessed over you." she said knowing what happened to Jerome.

"yeah" we kept walking then spotted Homelander standing in the hallway. "Listen, I'll meet you in the conference room for patrol. I just need to talk to the big guy over there." she nodded then left.

3rd person

Damian walked toward Homelander who was looking at a picture of himself. Damian was wondering why but decided not to ask.

"hey Mr. Homelander" Damián got his attention.

"Please, Homelander, just fine Damian right?" he asked then look at what Damian was wearing

"outside the costume yes, and yes I'm wearing women clothes I can wear whatever the hell I want it a free fucking country" Damian stated. Homelander raised their hands in defense and understanding.

"Understand, it's your body. So what can you do for you son?"

"look I don't know how shit runs here. But you need to get your boy The Deep for what he did to my sister." Damian started to get angry.

"and what did he do?" homelander calmly but inside he is annoyed by being interrupted for what he was really doing.

"he tried shove his fucking dick to her face. Listen I probably know you don't care trust me dude I can people's body so don't even try to lie to me. But can you at least get him to back off of her I know he will try again and if he does caught or not I'm gonna fucking kill him no question ask." Damian vowed. Homelander think for a moment debating whether or not he should get involved but then remember that the deep rattan him out to stilwell then maybe this will give him an excuse to confront him.

"tell you what. I plan to have a private meeting with him today and maybe I'll bring that up." Homelander said.

" That will work but I am gonna kill him if he tried that again." damian repeated.

" you really care about your sister don't you?" he asked curious

" she needs a family that actually has her back and cares for her. Don't believe bullshit our mom has been saying she just wants known as the mother of the famous hero of the seven." Damian stated. trying to calm himself down. " So yeah do care for her because someone has to. To be honest I didn't even to join the seven. The only reason I'm here is because my mom went ahead and sent in an application behind my back I was gonna leave but that was before your little fish decided he couldn't keep his dick to himself." Damian explained.

"Well if I promised to the deep in check and if somehow if the public finds out I will make him apologize then have him suspended in the seven Deal?" he held out his hand.

"Deal" Damian shook his hand hoping he wouldn't regret it.

Please comment


	4. Chapter 4: helping a sibling

Reign P.O.V.

I was walking with Annie and we both stopped and saw Black Noir coming.

"Black Noir. We haven't properly met yet. I'm Starlight and This is Regin." She said. She went for a handshake but the dick ignored her. " Well I look forward to working with you."

"Why?" I asked but she responded by hitting me in the shoulder. we turn and Ashely comes toward us. Then led us to the conference room we took our seats but god I was bored.

" There they are. Hi. How are you guys settling in?" she asked.

"Well, uh, it's an adjustment." Annie said

"I Hate it." I said but hit again.

"That's for sure. This is Trevor." she ignored my comment.

"HI/Sup" we said.

"From Crime Analytics. So, we have exciting news for you. We are sending you on your first patrol. It's a team-up tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's great. That's great news. Thank you. You are ready for this Reign." she asked me. I gave her a look but I nodded.

"Hi. Big fan. There you go." The guy named Trevor gave Annie a tablet.

"A crime itinerary?" she asked. I gave her a confused look. Why is this should be the second reason I should be with Annie during the tour.

"Yep. Where and when to find the bad guys. That's what my department does. We vet leads, crunch satellite data, COMP-STAT. Better intel than the police."

"If that doesn't take the fun out of doing shit, then I don't know what does." I said. I can see Annie secretly Agreeing with me.

"Mm. You know, thanks, but I'm good. I like to do my own investigating." She said handing the tablet back. I gave her a thumb up.

"And that is why we love you, but it's not coming from us. It's corporate. To protect you. What if you nab the wrong person? There's liability to consider." Ashely said being a complete kickass. Before Trevor took back the tablet Annie noticed a certain someone's face on the screen.

"The.... the Deep is coming?" Annie's face pale a bit. I snatched the tablet and saw the bastard face on the screen. I was this close on crushing the damn thing.

"Yeah, it's a water-adjacent crime." Trevor explains but pales when he sees my face.

"Then he should do it himself. He doesn't need me." She tried to avoid seeing her rapist.

"I agree, let that aquaman wannabe do it himself." I sneered.

"It was gonna be Deep and Translucent, but everyone on 82 is so excited to get you out there." Ashely explains. so much of liking her.

"Yeah, it's just, uh, you know, back in Des Moines, I always patrolled alone. Sometimes Reign comes along when he is bored."

" And that is why we love you. But we see at least a 23% uptick in social media mentions and hero hashtags when there's a team-up. People love a team-up."

" Love a team-up." Trevor said but pale again seeing my looked that says 'get the fuck out of here' he ran like hell.

"Ashely, I know you're doing your job so don't be offended, when I say that if a fish boy comes near me or my sister I will rip his spine out then hang him with his intestine." I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"look my job,"

"Your job will be cleaning the shit off my boot after I finished kicking it out of you. If you don't leave on the count of 5." she left as soon as I said that. "Don't worry sis will figure this out, until then I;m not leaving your side as long your with him." I pulled her into a hug just for the hell. Hey someone need to watch her back.

please comment


End file.
